Rainbow Magic: Reviving Magic
by Master Dragonfire
Summary: This is a Rainbow Magic crossover, involving Winx Club, Littlest Pet Shop, and possibly a few cameos by famous people. Jack Frost is up to his evil tricks again, but this time, all magic is in danger! Can Kirsty and Rachel, along with a few new friends, save the Magic Fairies, and all the magic in the world?
1. Mayday

Hello there, welcome to Rainbow Magic: Reviving Magic I'm sure you want to jump right into the action, but I have to say a few things first.

1. I do not own any of these series, nor do I have any of the rights to them. They belong to their respective owners, and not me. (Although I wouldn't mind owning them)

2. I am still in school, and will soon have a job, so I can't guarentee the consistency of updates.

you enjoy this story, please let me know, every review or PM I read makes me write just a little bit more, and a little bit harder than before I read it.

* * *

Glad to see you've finally come to. I don't suppose you remember much do you? I'd better start at the beginning then.

* * *

Blythe's POV

Hello, my name is Blythe, and I used to live a normal life. Then, one day in a dumb-waiter incident, I gained the ability to talk to animals. Now, you might think that it was no big deal, but it set me up for good. I got a job from it, and made a whole bunch of new friends, but that's a different story, for a different time. A few weeks ago, something even more strange and special happened, and I'm going o tell you all about it.

* * *

Darien's POV

Hello there, my name is Darien, and I'm going to tell you the coolest story ever tonight, but first, you need to know a bit about me. I've never really been viewed as "normal" and I kinda like it. I've always been that one person who knows that E=mc^2 isn't actually complete, and that tungsten was used in medieval samurai weaponry and armors. I was the one kid who, at the age of twelve, still believed in Santa Clause, and in fairies and goblins, and other kinds of magic. Let me tell you something, I'm really glad I was that one kid.

* * *

Kirsty/Rachel's POV

Hello there, our names are Kirsty and Rachel. We've been friends for quite a long time, and we share an amazing secret, that we're going to share with you today. Our secret has led us on tons of adventures, and even into the arms of danger a few times, but we've always made it out. We're definitely not your average best friends, and you'll soon find out why.

* * *

Blythe's POV

"Blythe! I'm going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Coming Dad! Well, I guess this is goodbye for a week."

"Hold on Blythe dear, I have news for you that might cheer you up."

"What could possibly cheer me up Mrs.T?"

"Mr. Ferguson will be out-of-town for a few days, and wants you to take Russell with you on your little vacation."

"Really? That's awesome!" I jumped up and almost hit my head on the ceiling. "Come on Russell, we've got a plane to catch!" We got to the airport just in time, and my dad was able to stall the plane long enough for me and Russell to get on. Five minutes later, we were in the air, and on our way to the little place dad had picked to visit this year. What was it called again? Grainspell, no…Rainshell, no…Rainspell, yes, that was it! Rainspell Island…

* * *

Darien's POV

"I'm absolutely certain I have everything Mom!" I yelled out the bus window. "I don't need to check again!"

"If you've forgotten anything, don't expect me to send it down for you!"

"I don't! I'll be fine for the month I'm going down there Mom!" This was what you got, for deciding to go visit with your relatives, and go on your own. Everyone was looking at me strangely, but I didn't mind. I had all sorts of money to use when we got there, and I was going for fun, I wasn't going to let something like a bus full of people stop me from having the fun I wanted. As the bus pulled into the station, I stood up, and somehow managed to walk to my aunt's house without falling over halfway there. Walking in the front door, I heard a loud noise, and saw a large jet plane coming in for a landing…over a field of corn! I dropped my bags in the hall, turned right back around, and headed for the plane. As I was running down Twisty Lane, I heard a pair of voices behind a hedge talking about the plane that had gone down in the field. I stuck my head through the hedge, and whistled. "Can you come help me make sure everyone from the plane is OK?"

* * *

Kirsty/Rachel's POV

I heard a whistle, and turned my head to see what it was, only to be greeted by a head sticking out of my hedge. It asked us to go check out the plane with it, and as soon as I had told my mom what was happening, we agreed to go, and it disappeared.

Rachel turned to me. "I sure hope everyone is OK."

"I hope so too. I would hate to see someone get hurt by something like that. I wonder what caused it?"

"Let's go find out!" We took off running down the road, towards the plane crash.

* * *

Blythe's POV

It was terrible. One minute, I'm sitting on the plane, chatting with Russell about some of the cool things we were going to see on Rainspell, like the rainbow that never fades. The next, we're slowly plummeting to our certain doom. If there is one thing I can tell you about that experience, it's that I never want to go through it again. We crash-landed in a corn field, and a few minutes after we did, I could see something approaching through the smoke of the engines and ground and corn. It turned out to be three kids, a few years younger than me, who had seen the plane go by, and came to ensure nobody was hurt. I must say, I was glad that they came, because it was them that told me my dad was OK, and they helped me get to him, and get off of the plane. It turned out we had sprung a leak in our fuel tank, and we ran out of fuel a little earlier than expected. My dad, Russell and I spent that night at Kirsty's house, and then my dad found a place for us to stay. That's when we got the bad news. The ferry to Rainspell Island had broken down, and they wouldn't be making any trips with it for three weeks. So, dad decided we would stay in Wetherbury for the week instead.

* * *

Darien's POV

Dear Paul,

I am writing to you today, just like you asked, to say happy birthday, and to let you know that I'm definitely going to enjoy my stay out here. I met two girls today, who live about five minutes from where I'm staying, they're very nice, and offered to show me the sights of the town tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing Greeenwood Forest, I overheard the girls talking about it being filled with Pogwurzels or some other exotic creature like that. I'll be sure to get you a few souvenirs.

Sincerely, Darien

* * *

Ok, so I'm going to try to avoid jumping around like this, but there may be a few chapters that are chalk-full of POV jumps. If it gets to be too much to understand, let me know, and I'll switch to just writing third person like usual.

Any-one here who can tell me what Kirsty and Rachel were talking about when they mentioned "Pogwurzels" gets an extra-special prize.


	2. The Letter

Hello there! Wecome back to Rainbow Magic:Reviving Magic

unfortunately, I still don't have the rights to any of the content in this story. :(

* * *

"Good morning Dad." For once, I was right, it was a good morning. The sky was clear, there was a nice gentle breeze, and it was the first day of my two weeks of vacation! I was spending my vacation in a little country village called Wetherbury. For once, my vacation was going to be nice and relaxing, unlike the trips my dad usually brought me on. I shivered at the thought of our trip to San Francisco. Dad had decided to visit Alcatraz, and he had managed to lock himself in one of the cells. Six hours later, we were finally leaving, on the condition we never came back. Ya, he wasn't exactly the best of people for that kind of thing. That's why I was glad to be in Wetherbury. It was a small, quiet place, with nothing interesting for my dad to do that he could possibly screw up. I was heading over to visit Darien, the guy that had seen our plane crash-land yesterday, when I saw a stone suspended in mid-air! I looked at it for a few seconds, but as soon as I blinked, he stone was lying on the ground as if nothing had ever happened. It was weird, but not the weirdest thing I had ever seen, so I let it go.

I knocked on Darien's door, just as he was opening it.

"Oh! Hello there Blythe, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could show me around town. I never really thanked you for helping at the crash yesterday, and thought that I could find a way to say thank you in town. Then I realized that I have no idea where anything is, or who anyone is, and so I came here to ask for a tour."

Darien laughed. "You know, that's exactly what I was about to go do. I'm just here visiting my aunt, so I'm in the same position as you. I was going to go see if Kirsty and Rachel would give me a tour around town today, since they're the only people I even remotely know who live here, except my aunt, but it's hard to go birthday shopping with the birthday person showing you around."

"You have a point there. So, where exactly do they live?"

"They're just down Twisty Lane, it's about a five-minute walk from here."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing! Allons-y!"

On the way to Kirsty's house, I saw another levitating rock. When I asked Darien about it, he said that he hadn't noticed it, but would be sure to keep an eye out for anything strange.

"I wonder if anything exciting is happening with Ruby and the others Kirsty. This vacation has been rather boring."

"I agree Rachel. Maybe we could go see them tomorrow. It would be nice to visit, that's for sure."

"Shhh, I hear someone coming."

We rounded the corner, and called over the hedge to see if anyone was outside.

"Hey, that sounds like Darien and Blythe." I saw Kirsty come out from behind a barn that was in the far side of the yard, and when she saw us, she ran over and opened the gate to let us come in.

"Hi there! What's new?"

"We were wondering if you and Rachel would give us a tour of Wetherbury today. We wanted to visit around town, but we have no idea where anything is, and you're the only people we really know who live here."

"Well, Rachel doesn't actually live here, but that's not to say she doesn't know her way around town. Just let me go ask my mom if we can go for a walk into the village, and I'll be right back with an answer for you."

She came back in a few minutes, with a backpack, and Rachel in tow. "We can go, so let's get going. With any luck, we'll be able to have a nice picnic in the forest." On the way into town, I saw a large oak tree go from green leaves to brown and falling leaves over the course of thirty seconds. When I called the tree to Rachel's attention, she gasped, and when I told her about the rocks that I had seen earlier, she whispered something to Kirsty, who nodded enthusiastically. It was all a little confusing, but I just pretended it had never happened. Maybe this vacation wasn't going to be as boring as I had thought.

* * *

"Something is wrong with this village Blythe."

"And you know this how?"

"I was watching that show you told me about. _Heroes of Mundania_ and the episode that was on was the season finale, when it doesn't even air for two whole weeks!"

"Come on Russell, you really expect me to believe that?"

"I'll prove it to you! Follow me." He led me downstairs to the T.V. "Check the recording date on the DVR."

"What the huh?" It said that he had recorded it…two weeks in the future! Something was definitely up, but what?

* * *

When we got back to Kirsty's house, there was a large envelope on my bed. On the envelope were the words, "Kirsty and Rachel, Private." "Kirsty, do you suppose this is from The Queen and King? It certainly looks fancy and important."

"I don't know. Perhaps we should open it?"

"Good idea." I opened the envelope, and a letter slid out, along with two vials full of shimmering powder. "Let's see what this letter says." I picked up the letter, and read it out to Kirsty.

Kir_s_ty and Rachel, we write this letter to you in _a_ time of great need. All of the magic - the entire uni_v_erse is in -, and we need your h_e_lp to save it. Jack Frost is up to no - again, bu_t_ this time he has put himself in - too! _H_e refuses to - to us, and so we have to trust you to get this job done. Jack has taken the seven magic - and trapped th_e_m in the - world, away from - magic! If you can't save -, all o_f_ the - in the universe will f_a_de, until it eventually - altogether! You will have to find Ir_i_s the Illusion -, Erin the Earth -, Wendy the Water -, Angelica the Air -, Fayth the Fi_r_e -, Maddie the Magic -, and Tanya the Time -. By the time this letter gets to you, some of our mag_i_c may have already faded, and some words might be missing, but we have enchanted the paper so that with a little work, no matt_e_r what fades, you will be able to understand our mes_s_age.

"This seems serious Kirsty. I don't quite know what it means, but what I can understand doesn't look good!"

"I know Rachel, but if we can't understand it all, how are we supposed to know what we need to do?!"

"Well, it says that with a little work we will be able to understand it. So I say we get to work cracking these clues!

* * *

Hey! Guess what?! MY POLL IS UP! I'm also in the middle of writing the next chapter for my LPS fic, and I plan to have it up within the next few days.

To keep up with all the latest Fairies and Co. news, click that Follow Author button below!


	3. Secrets Revealed

Greetings! Wecome back to Rainbow Magic:Reviving Magic

nope, I still don't have the rights to any of the content in this story. :(

* * *

"Well, this is quite interesting." I held up the two vials. They were each on a silvered chain, like a necklace. "What do you suppose these are for Rachel?"

"I don't know Kirsty, but we should keep them safe."

I nodded, and put the letter away in the drawer of my bedside table. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Isn't there supposed to be a tour of the candy factory tomorrow? I would love to go visit while it was actually open." I laughed, and nodded. The candy factory was up on a hill not far from the rest of town, and they had tours fairly often, so I had seen the factory many times before, but that never changed the amount of fun I had when I went there. "Oh, but would your mom let us go?" That was the only problem. Both of my parents had to work tomorrow, so we would have nobody to take us.

"Maybe mom would let us go if we had a few others to go with."

Rachel perked her head up. "And I know just who to invite!" Three phone calls later, we were sitting in the kitchen, eating supper and wondering what it would be like to visit the factory with other friends.

* * *

We woke up before the birds that morning, and snuck downstairs to have breakfast. My parents didn't come down until long after we had finished our cereal, and had gone back to trying to decipher the letter that we had gotten. Not long after my mom left for work, we left to get Darien. When we got to his house, we were surprised to find him outside, playing with what appeared to be a smooth shard of clear stone. When I asked him about it, he said.

"This old thing? Oh, it's a sight stone. It lets me see things that other people can't see; this one lets me see the energy trails of animals that have gone by. I could tell you exactly how many chipmunks have been in and out of the nut cache that's in the oak in the backyard, if I was given about five minutes." He put it away in his pocket. "So, are we going to go and get Blythe or are we going to sit around at my place all day?" We left to get Blythe, and found her talking to Russell. I didn't really understand why she was talking to him, it must have been a very one sided conversation.

"Oh, here they are Russell. I'm going to leave you here while we're at the candy factory, but I'll be back soon, and then we can play our game of Risk." Blythe stood up, and came over to us. "Well, is everyone ready to go?"

I nodded. "And I brought lunch!" I held up my backpack, which I had filled up with five tuna sandwiches, a big bottle of lemonade, a couple of apples, and some other food related objects. We turned down the high street, and suddenly, my bag felt heavier. I turned to look at what it was, but I didn't see anything, so I assumed it was just me imagining things.

* * *

When we got to the candy factory, Blythe was amazed at what it looked like. "It's so big, and scary."

"That's just the outside, wait until you go into the belly of the beast!"

"What? You're making it sound worse!" I laughed and as the doors opened I whispered into her ear.

"Prepare yourself…" The doors opened, revealing a room full of candy, and a chocolate river, and…oops, wrong factory. Let me try that again.

The doors opened, revealing a room full of shiny silver machines that were making all kinds of candy. Everything from caramel candies to fairy floss was being made, all at once! "What the huh? You said it was like the belly of a beast in here!"

"It is! It's the belly of a candy making beast!" We laughed, and continued on with the tour group. About fifteen minutes in, I felt something rustling in my backpack. I turned to look at what it was, and found Russell! I jumped, and he jumped off of my bag, and dashed away under the machine that was making licorice. "Blythe! Russell was hiding in my backpack, and he got away over by the licorice machine!"

"Not this again! I told him last time he couldn't do this again!" Blythe ran off in search of Russell, and we followed. Rachel and I knew our way around the factory pretty well, so we knew we would be fine.

After losing Blythe twice, we finally found her and Russell sitting on the floor not far away from the rest of the tour group. They had just come out of the taffy room, and a few people couldn't open their mouths. We went over to make sure she was okay, and heard her talking to Russell.

"Come on, if I thought she would have hurt you, do you think I would have come? You know I wouldn't be able to do that to you Russell, I care about you too much to put you in danger." Russell made some chittering noises, and Blythe responded. "Well, I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the apples she had packed. Now we should probably be getting back to the rest of the group, before we wind up lost again." Blythe got up, and jumped when she saw us standing there in awe.

"You understand him?" I barely managed to say.

"What? No, I just like to talk to him every once in a while. His owner back at home does it too; it's a very comforting thing." Russell chattered something, and kicked her. "Oh fine Russell." She turned back to us and sighed. "Yes, I understand him. I can understand animals of all sorts, because of a dumbwaiter accident."

I looked at Rachel. That was a pretty big secret to be carrying around with her. Maybe we could get her to help us with decoding the letter. Rachel shook her head at me. She was right, it was too risky to share the secret, and we had no idea what she might do to us. The last thing we wanted was a repeat of what had happened with Lydia. Darien, however took it a little differently. "That's amazing! You can understand animals! I always wanted a special secret like that for myself, but my life has been pretty much the most dull, everyday life I could have possibly gotten. I would do anything for something special or amazing to happen to me, even eat stewed alligator tongues!" Maybe he was the right person to ask. He seemed to be rather accepting and enthusiastic, and if we did it right, we could get his help, without telling him the secret. Rachel and I stepped back from the others for a minute, and discussed the matter at hand.

"I think we should ask Darien for help with the letter Kirsty. He seems to be rather gullible, and we could probably get him to help without him figuring us out."

"I'm all for that Rachel, but I'm afraid he'll figure out our secret. What do we do then?"

"He said he would do anything for something amazing to happen, so I think if he did figure it out, he would be able to keep it a secret."

"I'll go ask him" I walked over to Darien, and asked him to help us.

"Sure Rachel, I'll help you with your secret code breaking. What do you need me to decipher?"

"Russell's pretty good with codes, maybe he could help."

"It's at Kirsty's house; we'll show you after the tour." We finished the tour of the factory, and after having a nice lunch under one of the trees outside, we headed back to Kirsty's.

* * *

We got to Kirsty's house, and Blythe and I waited outside. I couldn't wait to find out what the code was! I was very excited when I saw that the code wasn't really a code, but a proper letter. This was going to be harder than I had thought! "Uh, Kirsty, where did you get this? It's all shiny and fancy looking."

"It came out of my box of loopy doopy o's this morning! It's part of a contest they're having, and if we can figure out the hidden message, we get a big prize!"

"Well, there are some words missing."

"We know, but it says that we can figure it out anyways. We have to think about it is all, and we're not exactly the best at brain puzzles."

I shifted the angle of the paper in my hands, to see if the words would show up under the right angle of light, and for a split second, the letter was almost entirely blank! I very slowly and carefully shifted it backwards, just to the point where the letter disappeared, and read the message off to Kirsty and Rachel. "It says… Kirsty and Rachel, save the fairies. I think. That's cool though, you get to save fairies. I would enjoy something like that." I sighed.

"Really? Can I see?" Blythe leaned her head over the paper, and read it out. "Hey, he's right. That's so cool!"

"That's pretty cool Darien. Thanks for your help. Can we have the letter back now?"

"Sure, I just have one question. You said this was for a cereal box contest right?"

"Yes."

"Then why is it addressed to you? And why does it say Darien save the fairies now?"

"Uh, I don't have a good explanation for either of those answers." Kirsty shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"You're holding out on us aren't you? Come on, we all know Blythe's secret now, what's such a big secret that you can't tell us? Or rather, why can't you tell us?"

"We're not supposed to tell anyone we know the fairies because it could cause people to treat us differently, or...oh no! I can't believe I just did that!" Kirsty clapped her hands over her mouth, and Rachel face palmed.

"You know the fairies? Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh! That's AWESOME!"

"Shhh" Rachel quieted me down. "Nobody is supposed to know! So keep it a secret!"

"A secret? I get a special secret?! YES!" Rachel shushed me again, and explained what was going to happen now that Blythe and I knew about them.

* * *

Woot! Chapter Three is finally up! This took so much planning and writing and re-writing that I almost want to stop writing it. Not enough to actually stop though.

I may or may not post a poll for this story, but chances are good that I will post one, to see if I can get more people to read it.

Wanna keep up with all the latest Fairies and Co. news? Then click that Follow Author button below!


	4. The Hunt Begins

Welcome to Rainbow Magic:Reviving Magic

Nothing in this story belongs to me

* * *

We sat in Kirsty's room, on the floor, and talked. It had already been fifteen minutes since Blythe and I had learned that Kirsty and Rachel knew fairies, but I was still trying to get over the shock. I was still so amazed I could barely talk, for fear of saying something that would give everything away.

"Look" Rachel said, reading the letter over for the third time. "We have to help save the magic fairies or all the magic in the universe will disappear."

"We know that already Rachel." I couldn't help but pointing it out, she had repeated the exact same sentence more than five times.

"I know, I'm just trying to figure this out. How do we know where they are? The human world is a big place, and they could be anywhere!"

"Well, Blythe and I have seen some strange things happening around town, do you think the magic fairies could be in Wetherbury? Blythe has seen a couple of levitating rocks, and that tree that raced through the seasons could have been Tanya, right?"

"You know what, I think Darien might be right Rachel. You remember what Queen Titania told us about finding magic, and that certainly sounds like a good sign."

"That's true, maybe we can pull this off." Rachel stood up, and walked over to the map of Wetherbury on Kirsty's wall. "So, let's think, where in Wetherbury would the seven magic fairies be hiding?" We all looked at the map, and each of us found spots where it was likely we would find a fairy. We finally got it down to a list of seven spots to check out. The Forest Of Greenwood, Willow Hill, The Park, Strawberry Farm, Blythe's Hotel, The High Street, and The Daffodil Field. Kirsty's mom called the girls down for dinner, and Kirsty said that we would have to leave now, but we could meet there the next day, and start looking for fairies!

* * *

I got up early that morning, and found Russell sleeping peacefully in his bed. I decided it was time for payback for all those times I had woken up with him standing on me, and I quietly walked over to his bed and called his name. "Russell, Russell…" He rolled over groggily and when he saw me he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Blythe! What are you doing?!" Russell yelled as he got up.

"Getting you back for scaring the day we met… and all those other times I woke up with you standing on top of me." I got dressed, and we went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, I went upstairs to get anything we might need. I grabbed my new emergency comb, a pocket mirror, and my phone.

"Blythe, can I come with you? I could be a big help!"

"I don't know Russell, that may not be the best idea. I'll ask Kirsty today, and if she says yes, you can come tomorrow. And don't sneak out this time, OK? Last time you did they found out about us, and I really don't want any other things happening."

"OK, I'll stay here today, maybe I can catch an episode or two of Dr. Who."

Bye Russell! I ran out the door, and down the lane towards Kirsty's house.

It was around nine when she came running up the stairs, wearing a pair of dark green jeans and a slightly lighter green shirt. "I came prepared for fairy hunting! I even dressed to look like a patch of grass or moss!" I don't know how hard I face palmed there, but I couldn't feel my hand for almost an hour after that, so I'm going to say it was probably pretty hard.

"We're not going fairy hunting, we're going to go look for them, so that we can help them. We don't have to sneak up on them or anything."

"Oh, well, where are we looking today then?"

"I think the high street would be a good place to start our search Blythe." I said, turning to look at Rachel. She nodded, and I continued, "If there's a fairy there, it should be fairly easy to find her and help her get back to Fairyland."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going girls!" Darien said as he stood up and marched towards the door.

"Hold it right there. We have to have some sort of plan if we're going to do this." I said as I sat down in the doorway, effectively blocking Darien's escape. "We can't just go into this blindly, or it won't end well. I think we should split up and look for fairies solo, and meet at the park at ten thirty."

"Your mom will never go for that Kirsty. We have to stick together, and just keep an eye out for anything magical."

Blythe poked me, and we stepped aside for a quick second. "Kirsty, can I bring Russell along with us when we go out like this?"

"Of course you can, he's part of our group too, I was wondering why he wasn't here today. You should go get him now, if you can." Blythe took off, and left us all to try and figure out what we were going to do.

* * *

"Russell! I have to talk to you for a minute!" I yelled as I came through the front door of the hotel room I was staying in. He walked out of the living room, and motioned for me to come inside. I followed him into the living room, and almost wet myself when I saw a bright flash and heard "EXTERMINATE" Russell was rolling on the floor laughing at me, while I managed to start breathing again.

"Russell, that's not funny I came here to get you so you could come with us to look for the fairies, but if you're going to be like that, I'm just going to leave without you."

"Wait, no I'm sorry, I've been bored out of my tree because the Dr. Who episode that was supposed to be on today wasn't on, it was a repeat instead! Please take me with you, I may prove useful. For example, I know where Iris the Illusion Fairy is!"

* * *

Welp, that's chapter 4, the poll is up, I'll have it on my profile after I update Twilight Travels

Like it? Let me know by reviewing, or fave it, or just read the next chapter when it comes out!

Wanna keep up with all the latest Fairies and Co. news? Then click that Follow Author button below!


	5. Pictures in the Park

"You know where Iris is?! How?"

"Well, I was watching TV, and there was "Breaking News" on channel six, so I thought I would take a look and see what was so interesting. What it was, was this thing in the park, that everyone who saw it saw something different. The cameraman said he saw a sandwich, a group of kids were arguing over whether it was a cat, a dog, a rabbit, or an alien, and so on, but what really got me, was that I saw a rock. Then I realized that it was probably magic, and that's when I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"I saw a bush shake, and Iris fly out of it!"

"If Iris can fly, then why can't she go back to Fairyland? Maybe Kirsty knows. Come on Russell, we don't have much time, if you did see Iris on that news broadcast, we need to get going before she moves somewhere else!" With that, Russell jumped into my bag, and we were off!

"Rachel! Kirsty! Wait!" Once I had caught up with them I stopped to catch my breath. "I know where to find Iris, and it's all because of Russell!"

"Really? Where should we look?"

"To the park!" Little did I know, the real fun had yet to begin.

We got to the park, and found the gate blocked with red tape with the words "Danger:Do Not Cross" on it. Blythe got Russell out from her bag, and he pointed out the bush she had see Iris in. The only problem was that we couldn't go into the park!

"If we can't go in on foot, we'll have to go in another way!" We were about to leave when a man walked right up to the gate, and went into the park! The red tape split at the place where the gates separated, and that's when it hit me. The tape was an illusion! "Wait! That tape isn't there. It's an illusion, just like the one that was on the rock. I walked up to it, and put my hand right through the tape, and the tape disappeared! We opened the gate, and headed into the park, and towards the bush that held Iris.

A very scary looking dog came right at us, and we all ran right back out of the park, until it ran up a tree! "Squirrel." This was going to be hard.

* * *

Rachel and I knew that this would be hard, but we weren't prepared for something this challenging. Everything we saw wasn't what it seemed. It was very confusing. A tiny dragon swooped at us, and we cowered there, and then it crowed, and we knew it was a crow. It was terrible. An alligator that hopped past us, a patch of burning grass, nothing was friendly. We finally made it to the bush, but when I tried to part the leaves to see if Iris was still there, my hands passed right through the bush, and the bush disappeared! I was rather surprised, and very worried. If this bush was an illusion, what else in the park wasn't actually there?

Rachel ran to the very back of the park, near the hedge gardens, then came running back. "Kirsty, I have an idea! Follow me!" She ran back into the hedges, and the rest of us followed her. When we came around the corner, she was leaning over the birdbath, with her locket in her hand!

"Rachel, what are you doing? What if someone sees you? You can't change here!"

"I'm not! Kirsty, think for a second. What can we do with fairy dust and calm water? I'm asking King Oberon and Queen Titania for help."

"Rachel, they asked us for help with this, I don't know how they'll be able to help us."

"Just, trust me Kirsty." So I did. I let her sprinkle fairy dust from her locket on the water, and a picture of the king and queen appeared.

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's us your majesties. We have some news for you."

"Kirsty, Rachel, how nice to hear from you again. Unfortunately, we can't see you."

"That's ok, but we have a question for you first, before we continue. Is it ok if other people know about you? Because that happened, and now we have two other people, well three really, who know about Fairyland, and the fairies."

"Well, that's a bit of a development. I trust that they are trustworthy, and capable of keeping us a secret?"

"Oh yes, Blythe already has another secret that's big, and Darien said he would be super careful, since he finally got a special secret of his own."

"Did you just say Darien?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I guess he finally got what he's been after all these years. A few years ago, he accidentally captured Brianna the Tooth Fairy, and ever since she escaped, he's been trying to track us down."

"I didn't mean any harm! I wanted to be friends with you, to join you on adventures, I wanted something interesting to happen to me for once! I'm sorry!"

"We trust your judgment completely Kirsty, we just hope that this turns out well."

"Well, that brings me to the other reason I wanted to talk to you." Began Rachel, "We have an idea where Iris should be, but with her illusion magic out of control, we can't figure out where she is, or even how to help her."

"The magic." At that moment, a bird landed in the bath, splashing water all over me and Rachel, and interrupting the spell that was letting us talk with the king and queen.

* * *

I saw what looked like a bird hit the surface of the water, then spotted something that told me it definitely wasn't a bird. It had hair. I bolted straight for the bird bath, and carefully scooped it out of the water. I carefully rolled it over, then almost fell over in shock. I was holding, in my own hands, a fairy! "It's Iris, we found her!" She started to cough, slowly sat up, and almost fell back over. "It's ok Iris, I know all about you and your sisters, and I'm here to help save all of you." She sat bolt upright.

"That's good, because we've got company!" I turned around, and saw four goblins running straight for me!

* * *

I'm going back to school next week, which means I'll be back on the writing boat for sure. I also have good news. I'm holding a contest! Post a review to this story answering the following three questions, and you could be the winner!

1. If you could be a fairy, what would you be? (Green Fairy, Tooth Fairy, Lightning Fairy, etc.)  
2. If you could trade your life right now to be a fairy, would you?  
3. If you could turn anyone in the world BUT yourself into a fairy, who would it be?

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


	6. Iris Unthreatened

"Don't forget, always, someone, somewhere, is fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you are not alone"

I woke up, rolled over, and sighed. It wasn't there. It had all been a crazy dream. Well, at least I still had Russell. I sat up, and heard a jangling, and then a thunk. I leaned over the side of the bed, and there on the floor was a beautiful golden amulet, with a bright red firewater opal in the center.

* * *

There were four goblins running right towards us, so we did the only logical thing to do. We ran for it. We ran out into the rest of the park, only to find that we weren't in Wetherbury anymore. The park was empty, the only sounds coming from a creaky swing swinging back and forth, and our breathing. Suddenly, the swing stopped, and footsteps could be heard coming towards us. Then, just as suddenly, the whole park was full of goblins! All of them were after us, and they would have gotten us if it wasn't for the brambles that Iris created for us. We retreated to near the birdbath to talk. "What are we going to do? We can't possibly get through all those goblins, and I have the feeling that all we have to do is get out the gate to escape from this horrible place." Iris looked scared. "If we don't get out, there will be no more illusion magic!"

"You could turn us into fairies! Then we could all just fly over the goblins!"

"What about Russell?" I piped up.

"He'll get turned into a fairy hedgehog. It'll be fun, you'll see."

I wasn't too sure, but if it was all we had… "Alright if it might work, I'll give it a go." Iris waved her wand, and fairy dust shot out of the tip, falling all over Kirsty and Rachel, and then suddenly, they were the same size as Iris! It was so cool and I was really looking forward to being a fairy. The goblins, however, had other plans. As soon as Kirsty took to the skies, all of the goblins' arms became super long, and they started trying to reach for us. That was a no-go too. We weren't about to let that get the better of us, no, we would figure this out, but I was very afraid it would take a long time. "Any idea what we can use to get past the goblins now Iris?"

"That's it! Didn't the king and queen send you magic amulets with your letter? If I remember right, the amulets should react with my sisters' magic and my own, which will help you on your quest!"

"Well, we did receive two things with the letter, although I wouldn't call them amulets…" Kirsty pulled four amulets out of her pocket, each amulet was gold with a different gemstone set in the center. One had a firewater opal, one was set with a silver amethyst, one had a black gem in it, and the last one had a beautiful deep red topaz. Kirsty was shocked at what she had pulled out of her pocket.

"They were covered with an illusion that was cast with Jack Frost's wand, but when I broke the illusion that was on me in the real park, it also must have broken that illusion! Hurry up and put them on so we can see what they'll do!" I got the one with the opal from Kirsty, who then gave the one with the black gem to Darien, and put the silver amethyst one around her neck, handing the last one to Rachel. "Let's see what they do!" Iris waved her wand in a complicated pattern, and fairy dust shot from the tip of her wand right into the gems on our amulets. When the dust cleared, we didn't look like humans anymore, instead, there were four tall goblins, wearing cloaks and carrying wands. We headed for the bunch of goblins that were guarding the gate, and after Iris cleared away the bramble illusion, we started the scary walk through the crowd, towards our safety, and Iris' freedom.

It was an uneventful walk, although it was very scary. The worst part was about three quarters of the way through, when a goblin grabbed at my cloak. "Back off you goblin, you!" was what I yelled, and the others looked at me, and I realized that I just gave away that we weren't goblins! The goblins didn't seem to notice, so we quickly ran to the exit, and as soon as we were through it, I saw that we had just gone through the park, and that the people in the park were the "goblins" A little girl was crying and hugging her mom near the oak in the front of the park, and I heard a little of their conversation.

* * *

"He called me a goblin!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"But he did! All I wanted to do was to see the fairy that he had with him!"

She had been the goblin that had grabbed me, and she had just wanted to see Iris! I couldn't believe what I had done! "Iris, could you make an ice cream cart, that's giving out free ice cream, and know what everyone's favourite flavors are?"

"I could, but it would only be an illusion."

"That's ok, can you put it on the side of the path there?"

"Sure."

Iris waved her wand, the ice cream cart appeared, and I walked over to it. "I would like a double cone of that girl's favorite flavor please." The man nodded and handed me the ice cream, and I walked over to the girl, making sure to not let her see me approach. "I'm sorry for earlier, I wasn't really myself." The little girl jumped, and buried her head into her mother. "I don't want you to stay mad at me, so I brought you some ice cream from the cart over there, it's your favorite flavor." The girl looked up. "It's pistachio." She smiled, and took it from me.

"Thank you for the ice cream! Can I see your fairy friend now?"

I sighed "She flew back to fairyland when I came over here, but next time I have a visitor, I'll be sure to let you know."

She smiled, "Thanks!" I walked away slowly, back to Iris and the girls.

"So, what's our plan now? Where does Iris go? Where do we look next?"

Kirsty interrupted me. "Darien, be careful with what you say. Iris can stay at my house for now, and I think we've had enough excitement for one day. I say it's about time we headed home."

"Russell's getting hungry, I'm with Kirsty, I say we call it a day." We headed back to Kirsty's house, and stopped there. I started to take my amulet off, when Kirsty asked me what I was doing.

"I'm taking my amulet off to give to you."

"No, you need to keep them with you, and never take them off. They are very important."

"Is that you Kirsty?" Kirsty's mom called from inside. "Could you come inside and help set the table for dinner?"

"We've got to go, but if you come here bright and early tomorrow, we can look for another magic fairy!"

After that, my day was pretty boring, I went home, did some exploring around the house, and found this totally empty room at one end of the attic, but nothing really interesting. I had supper, and went to bed.

* * *

I'm back in school! I'll try to write a little each day, but I can't be sure that will happen. The contest continues! Post a review to this story answering the following three questions, and you could be the winner!

1. If you could be a fairy, what would you be? (Green Fairy, Tooth Fairy, Lightning Fairy, etc.)  
2. If you could trade your life right now to be a fairy, would you?  
3. If you could turn anyone in the world BUT yourself into a fairy, who would it be?

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


End file.
